


Fading Colors(on wattpad as well but I don't update on there anymore so...)

by AquariusLove



Series: Falling Nations(an Undertale Fanfiction.) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, FadingColors, Female Frisk, Gaster remembers resets, I Don't Even Know, L.O.V.E - Freeform, Lullabies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pleasestaypure, Sans Remembers Resets, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusLove/pseuds/AquariusLove
Summary: I'll add a summary later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Monsters free and a happy ending sprawling far out in front of their reach,  
> everyone is excited.
> 
> Mettaton can travel the world and still be a 'Forever Underground star'.
> 
> Papyrus and Muffet made a restaurant and bakery in one called "Spaghetti and Spiders".
> 
>  
> 
> Frisk Dreemur is twelve when she becomes Ambassador of Monsters.  
> She is fourteen when she meets the president for her hard work.  
> She is still fourteen when two of her friends are claimed to have been found dead on the street.  
> At the age of fifteen, Frisk starts having nightmares again and she sees things that make her keep her lights on at night.
> 
> At seventeen, she is the target of on of the world's most noutorius assassin groups and can trust no one.
> 
> Not even her own mother. Living life on the run seemed like fun in the movies, but not so much in the real world.

This book is a work of fiction and is not related to any real person, place, or thing and if there is any resemblance in events, people, or dates, they are not based on real people, okay? I recently had this book on Wattpad but I decided to stop with Wattpad all together.  
I probably won't delete the story.

I update when I can and the first chapter should be out this week. If the first chapter is not out this week it is probably due to school, chores or something else. Please be patient with my book. Thank You.

Also, this book is NOT A READER. Just because it is a Sans x Frisk book doesn't mean it is about you and him. I understand some people have different thoughts on this theory of you being Frisk but I see Her/Him(I see Frisk as a Her.) as a separate being who lives their own life. Also, this is a book that may not follow regular Undertale Storyline.

When I post the first Chapter it will be for my Friends at school,People who love Undertale and The people who love to read.

Keep shining bright my friends and fellow Undertale Fam.

For the people who love to read...

don't ever stop doing what you love.

My story will be across a few other sites like Deviantart, and probably Spirt Fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2 (actually 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving out summaries is like spoiling.I don't like doing that.
> 
>  
> 
> I love diversity, and if you hate that then I'm sorry. 

The voice in my head rings loud.

I know IT won't stop but I always try to ignore them.

I say IT because, the voice is not a girl or a boy, it is simply an IT. Of course, I could call it a they from time to time.  
I cannot begin to describe what its true being is, but I know what it has done to me. 

I also know what it has done to everyone else.

The blame is not entirely It's fault because it also falls on me as well.

"YOU'RE GUILTTTYYY" 

I heard a wry voice scream once during my many speeches on stage in Villasince Park ,facing my friends, and adoptive mother Toriel.

At first I thought it was my imagination, or given the way the voice slurred - a drunk.

It's not like its uncommon for a drunk to wander around here. The street had many places where drinks were sold, including Grillbys.

But as I continued throughout the night, it grew louder.

A headache in the making pounded at my skull. Everyone started to worry, but I dismissed their concerns with reassurace.

I WAS fine, wasn't I ?

I had to excuse myself from the rest of the festivities because my brain felt as if it would explode.

Head throbing, I rushed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I instantly saw what everyone was worried about.

My face was haggard and my eyes were had lost their usual sheen; not to mention it fe!t as if the Sahara had made its permanent home in it.

"YOU'RE GUILLTY." 

YOU'RE GUILTYYY"

YOU'RE GUILTTTTTTTTTTYYYY"

The voice screeched and I clutched my head in response.

 

My head pounded in agony and then when it became all too much, my throat joined in sync with the screaming and I passed out.

Later that day,I was found by a nice Muslim woman by the name of Najma and was rushed to the hospital.  
The doctors prescribed me medicine and suggested I get rest when I told them about the screaming.  
Afterwards, I thought things would get better but I knew deep down that I was lying to myself.

I wanted to thank her but she had already left.

 

Ever since then, they've become more frequent.

And unfortunately, more VISIBLE.

One night, I got up for a glass of water and passed by the mirror in the hallway.

I backed up and observed myself, hoping that my appearance had improved.

My hope faltered after I saw myself.

I looked worse.

"Well, its me." I sighed as rested my forehead against the cold surface of the mirror and closed my eyes "I could look worse".

I could DO worse.

I had tried to forget.

I really did, but it keeps coming back like an incurable disease.

" BUT YOUU CANNOOOOTTTTT" A voice slurred from behind me.

This definitely was not a drunk. 

"YOU CANN TRYYY BUTTT YOULL NEVER SUCCEED , PARDNER." 

I did not want to believe it and so my heart beat quickly and my eyes grew as wide as saucers.

I couldn't move.  
" TURN AROUND AND FACE ME, YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF CRAP"  
It was them.  
*Tmp* 

This must be my punishment.  
*Tmp*  
For hurting  
*Tmp*

For killing

*Tmp*   
KILLING

*Silence* 

"Everyone" They breathed.

A maggot ridden and decayed hand rose up to my throat holding a slightly rusted brown butcher knife.

The air stank and it felt for a few seconds if They did not kill me, the stench would.

"You're not real" I squeaked, hoping to calm my body with such lies.

Suddenly the breathing stopped and all was still and quiet.

Had I truly been hallucinating the whole time?

There was no body on my back. There was nobody breathing but me.

I slowly started to back away from the mirror but then stopped.

'What if I'm not hallucinating' I thought. 

I stood still and sank back onto the wall bound mirror.

Did I dare look up

into 

the 

mirror?

 

I did look up, but I would never be the same.  
That day, what I saw would forever be accompanied by nightmares but it would also explain many things.

None of them good.

It would also be the first of many encounters with fellow "Hallucinations" 

That day would not be the day died.

Oh no, surely there is something far more worse for me.

Now I sit in the dark of my room away from my concerned family and hide under the covers.

I'm afraid ill hurt them.

Afraid they will try to take control.

Because one thing I've learned from previous resets, is that you can't erase a mistake set in code.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys and stay pure(PLEASE - _-).


End file.
